1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems, information processing apparatuses, information processing methods and programs.
2. Related Background Art
Accompanied by rapid development of the Internet and deployment of a large number of Web servers, more and more business transactions are conducted on the Web. By simply installing Web browsers that are capable of displaying and entering information on personal computers that are connected to the network, business transactions can be widely conducted through the Web browsers. Also, a Web server is present on the network in order to conduct business through Web browsers. Information is exchanged between the Web server and Web browsers that are clients. The Web server repeats necessary operations, such as, receiving information entered through the Web browsers, processing the information, and sending the processed results to the Web browsers. As a result, the users obtain the results of the data processing, and conduct the business.
With respect to printing processing, the following system is provided the server executes an overlay processing using form data (template data) based on a print request that has been sent from a client, and delivers data that provides fine print results to the client.
However, in the printing processing that is conducted through Web browsers in the conventional system, a single control section is entirely responsible for accepting image generation requests from clients, controlling execution of image generation, and controlling delivery of generated slip image data.
In the Web system that is essentially asynchronously operated, management of all of these controls by a single control section makes the system more complex, statuses and data transfer states more difficult to be understood by the users, and the system management such as error handling processing more difficult.